Why Murdoc Was Never Found
by The Star In The Night
Summary: Whenever Murdoc "dies" he is never found. This time though, it is because he messed with the wrong family one to many times.


Daniel watched as Jack tried to come up with an excuse not to do his paperwork. It would have to be an excellent reason, because the reports were already a week overdo and Sam had threatened to take away Jack's cake until his paperwork was complete. She'd do it too, even if it meant getting Teal'c and Janet to help hide and protect the cake.

"Come on Daniel, paperwork is almost a worse enemy than anything we face through the stargate." Jack stalled.

"Jack…" Daniel began, before he was interrupted by the ring of the Colonel's phone. Jack, saved by the interruption, answered it quickly. Besides, it was his personal phone and the few people who had the number wouldn't call unless it was urgent.

"Jack here-Mac?"

Dr. Jackson started at his friend's surprised tone and expression. Something was going on; Jack wasn't that good of an actor. "He did WHAT?... Where?... I'll meet you there in four hours."

Now Daniel was really worried. "Jack, what's wrong?"

"Nothing to do with the SGC. Just something I have to take care off. Hang on a few minutes while I talk to Hammond. Oh, and Daniel? I might be gone for a few days so would take care of some of my stuff here? Thanks."

If Jack's intent was to annoy his friend into forgetting the phone call, he'd succeeded. Almost. If Jack wasn't back with explanations in a few days, the rest of SG1 would be chasing after him to figure things out.

Within half an hour of getting the phone call, Jack O'Neill was on a jet to South America. The same phrase kept running through his head, "Murdoc has Sam." Not his Sam of course. If Murdoc had Carter, the assassin would be dead already. No, the mad man had Sean A. Malloy in his clutches. S.A.M. was MacGyver's son and thus, Jack's nephew.

The last time Jack had heard from his nephew, Sam was in South America working on a news story. Then this morning, Mac received an e-mail with a video clip of Sam chained in a cage…suspended over pit of hungry piranhas. (Murdoc must have been running out of ideas. Piranhas? Really?)

Along with the video were instructions for Mac to be at a specific location by 5 A.M. the following day. The e-mail was untraceable, even for MacGyver, and from the looks of the video, Sam was being held miles away from the meeting point. That didn't mean that the twins were going in unprepared. Mac had called his brother from an untraceable line and the two of them had hatched a plan to not only free Sam (if he hadn't already freed himself-the kid was as resourceful as his dad) but to stop Murdoc from hurting anyone ever again.

The man dressed in tan cargo pants and a bomber jacket dodged through a maze of swinging blades and threw something ahead of him. The homemade bomb triggered the last trap and he could safely walk forward to the exit of the underground labyrinth he had fallen into. How Murdoc had rigged a trapdoor in the jungle floor was something he would love to know.

"Well, well, MacGyver. You disappointed me. Surely one of those traps should have killed you." Murdoc smirked.

"You should know better than that Murdoc." His adversary replied. "Release Sam, come quietly, and you _might_ not get death row when I drag you to prison."

"Prison? You should know me better than to think you could save your son, let alone stop me. " The mad man said.

"Actually, I'm way ahead of you. Turns out you're the one who doesn't really know me." He said, pulling something strange out of his pocket.

"What is that? You don't think you're actually going to shoot me do you MacGyver? You hate weapons and would never take a life." Murdoc taunted.

"Mac doesn't like guns. But you see, I'm not Mac. And this isn't a gun. Now turn yourself in."

Murdoc yelled "Never!" reached for his own weapon, but before he could attack, Jack fired the zat three times. Murdoc would never threaten his family again. Best of all, no one could blame Mac or Jack because, like always, Murdoc's body would never be found.

Sam smiled at his Dad and Uncle as they hugged in the airport. Sam had indeed freed himself from his cage and MacGyver had arrived in time to help him escape all of Murdoc's other traps. The father and son had hurried to the original meeting point, only to find O'Neill on his way to find them.

No one had said anything when Uncle Jack told them Murdoc was taken care of. Something in his eyes had prohibited questions. After a day of rest, teasing, and family bonding over hockey stories; that look in Jack's eyes had been softened with laughter.

MacGyver would take a little longer to recover from Sam's kidnapping and although Sam himself was actually more interested in actually meeting his long lost uncle than thinking about Murdoc, the whole ordeal would bother him later. Which was probably why Jack had made them promise to call later. He'd done a lot for them and Sam wished there was a way to pay him back. Although O'Neill claimed rescuing him from paperwork was worth it.

Honestly though, Jack would have come no matter what. Family was always worth it. Especially family like this.


End file.
